Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} \times \dfrac{2}{2} \times 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} \times 100\% = -80\%$ $ \dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ -80\% \times 100\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -80\% \times 100\% \times 50\% = -40 \% $